


Just a Number

by SocialDeception



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant masturbation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: No more than 48 hours ago, Leon had been ready to go on a long-awaited vacation, far away from it all. 24 hours ago, he’d watched Ada die. Now he was being lead down anonymous looking hallways by the man he up until ten minutes ago thought was dead.And in the back of his neck were three little numbers that had been branded into his skin, marking him as Krauser's property.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LockDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockDaisy/gifts).



**Prelude:**

His footsteps echoed through the sleek, empty hallways. Next to the sterile, white walls and modern light fixtures he looked distinctly out of place.

That, however, was the furthest from Krauser’s mind. No, at this moment, his mind was entirely focused on why he was being called in.

They’d won. He never thought they’d see the day.

More than that, all of those annoying little BSAA ants had been firmly stomped to the ground. All of them either neatly bagged or neatly numbered. Krauser snickered.

As on auto-pilot, Krauser stopped in front of Wesker’s office. It had no number, no name, no nothing. He didn’t need it. Krauser knocked on the door, and waited patiently, his shoulders squared.

“Enter,” came from the other side of the door, and Krauser silently entered and closed the door behind him.

“Wesker,” he said with a curt nod. Military code dictated he salute and no doubt knock his heels together, but Wesker held those things in little to no regard.

The man himself was standing behind his desk, angled away from Krauser with his hands on the top of his office chair, staring at eight large screens on the wall. It looked like satellite images of some barren wasteland that could be anything from Central Africa, Southern California, or Mars for all Krauser knew. Or cared, for that matter.

“You’ve been most helpful to me, Krauser,” Wesker drawled in that bored tone he always used. “Most loyal, too.”

Krauser didn’t say anything, but his blood was rushing all the same. He’d known Wesker would see through Ada eventually. Why it had taken so long was beyond him, but he wasn’t about to say that to Wesker’s face.

“I got that thing you requested, although-” Wesker chuckled humorlessly. “I’m not sure why you want it at all.” At those words he turned around, turning his chair at the same time in a long, smooth movement.

On it, neatly gagged and tied, was Leon S. Kennedy himself, looking very much dazed. Despite that, Krauser thought he could see a spark of anger once Leon laid eyes on him.

And despite that fiery greeting, or because of it, Krauser felt himself smiling broadly.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I hope nr. 245 will be of service to you.” Wesker smiled one of those rare smiles that made a chill go down Krauser’s back. It wasn’t human anymore, if it ever had been.

“245?”

Wesker didn’t answer, just touched the top of Leon’s head gingerly. If he’d thought Leon would play along nicely, then he was sorely mistaken. Leon immediately started thrashing, trying to get Wesker’s hand off of him. A lot of spirit in that kid. Krauser was almost proud.

“Seems this one needs… taming.” Wesker clicked his tongue. “And I thought we’d try to at least have him somewhat trained before giving him to you.” Firmer this time, he grabbed Leon’s head and forced it down to the desk so the stark, black numbers on the back of Leon’s neck were visible.

“Nr. 245,” Wesker repeated. “Should he be found roaming the halls, the numbers will indicate who to return him to.”

“Ah,” Krauser said. “Good thinkin’.” He knew, of course, everyone knew about the numbers, but he did well in acting surprised.

Wesker turned around again, waving Krauser off. “Regardless of that, I trust you’ll keep him contained.”

“Yes, sir.”

If Krauser was a poetic man, he’d no doubt wish he’d brought a chain and collar to pull his new possession off like a dog from a pound. Those things would be reserved for later, though, once they were alone.

Leon stared at him with unabashed hatred once he came closer to collect his prize, and when Krauser reached a hand to touch his face, Leon flinched away. Oh, he needed taming, indeed.

This was a good first step, though. They’d won, the bitch was dead, and here Leon was, served on a goddamn platter.

No, he never thought they’d see the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was funny, how quickly things changed.

No more than 48 hours ago, Leon had been ready to go on a long-awaited vacation, far away from it all. 24 hours ago, he’d watched Ada die. And now he was being lead down anonymous looking hallways like one might a child, or a dog. His mind was reeling, trying to catch up.

Krauser hadn’t said a thing since being handed Leon like he was an object. Hell, he’d barely even looked at him. Despite that, and despite the hallways being empty, Leon still felt gawked at and ridiculed.

Whatever Krauser had turned into complicated matters. Back when they’d first met in South America, Krauser had been strong. Stronger than Leon, admittedly, but human. There was nothing human about the strength in Krauser’s grasp now. He hauled Leon along like it was nothing, like Leon was nothing at all.

Krauser came to a stop in front of an anonymous looking door, with a number next to a keypad lock. Leon tried to watch as Krauser punched it in, but Krauser saw right through that, of course. He hadn’t expected anything less.

Once inside, the doors locked behind them, Krauser turned to him and watched him.

Krauser’s quarters were spacious, if not bare. It was about what Leon had expected, if he’d had the time to think about it. No windows, he noticed with a sinking heart.

One small comfort was that Krauser’s quarters were empty, just the two of them, and although Leon wasn’t sure if that was necessarily better, at least it meant no one else could watch whatever Krauser undoubtedly had in store for him.

“Undress,” Krauser said, wasting little time, and there was something undeniably hoarse about his voice.

“What?” Now, Leon could have said the request surprised him, but that would have been a lie. “Why?”

“In case you didn’t get the memo,” Krauser said darkly. “You belong to me now.”

“You’re crazy if you think I-” That’s as far as Leon got before Krauser backhanded him.

“Don’t talk back to me, 245,” Krauser barked.

Leon spat blood on Krauser’s pristine floor, showing off blood-tinged teeth as he answered. “Goddamn psycho. What do you really want?”

Krauser didn’t hit him again, just simply repeated the order.

“Undress.”

Now, Krauser hadn’t taken a step closer, hadn’t changed his facial expression, but something had undoubtedly changed either way. He felt threatening, far more than he ever had in South America or Spain.

“Or else?” Leon asked, holding his chin high.

It wasn’t the first time Krauser had smiled since coming back from the dead, but it was a smile so vastly different from all other smiles from the past that Leon had to force himself not to shrink back.

He didn’t answer, and Leon hadn’t expected him to. Instead he came closer, grasping Leon’s chin with one hand so he could scrutinize his face.

“No matter what you think you know, no matter what you want to happen,” Krauser said slowly, eyes narrowed. “You belong to me now, and that’s that.” He loosened his grip enough to stroke Leon’s cheek. “I want to inspect my prize, so undress.”

“Your prize?” Leon hated how shrill it sounded even to his own ears. “Do you hear yourself? I’m not a prize, I’m a-”

“Such a spitfire,” Krauser cut him off with a chuckle. “I’ve always liked that about you.” He tightened his hold on Leon’s face. “I imagine it could get old real quick, though.”

They stared at each other, and Leon had never noticed how little light were in those steely eyes until that very moment. No matter who Krauser had once been, there seemed to be nothing left.

“You can do this yourself, or you could piss me off enough so I’ll do it myself, and trust me, princess, you don’t want that.”

“Thought I was 265?” Leon said, raising his chin.

“245,” Krauser corrected him. “And you are. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be more.”

Leon stared at him for a few moments, giving at least some defiance, before he started removing his jacket. Krauser watched him, still as a statue, pale eyes not betraying a single emotion. Leon was fond of his jacket, but he still dropped it on the floor. Next was his tactical shirt, now soiled with blood and sweat from the frantic 48 hours proceeding this. He was happy to be rid of it.

Krauser watched him silently, his eyes wandering down Leon’s lean torso, over the jut of his hip bones, and finally to the small line of hair going from his navel before disappearing under the hem of Leon’s jeans. Leon felt the weight of that stare, and he kicked his shoes off, jaw set. Next was his belt, then his socks, then his pants. It was easier, somehow, the further he went.

Once he was done he raised his chin again, forcing himself to stand tall, even if he was standing in front of someone he’d considered a friend, now an enemy, clad only in his underwear.

“All of it,” Krauser said after a beat, jerking his chin at Leon.

Leon gritted his teeth, thoughts racing inside his head.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, 245.”

“I won’t do it,” Leon said. “I don’t care what you fucking do to me, you fucking monster.”

That made Krauser laugh, if nothing else. And he did look like a monster, a far cry from the clean cut soldier Leon had met in the jungle so long ago. The entire left part of his face was scarred, his arm, though mostly covered with a shirt, barely recognizable as an arm at all. His laugh was all wrong too.

"What happened to you?" The words slipped out before Leon could think it over, his voice raspy.

"Whaddaya mean, comrade?" Krauser didn't sound angry, he just cocked his head to the left, eyes narrowed, but a small smile hitched at his lips. It seemed he found the situation humorous, and he probably did. There was the slightest undertow to his words, though. A promise of something beyond his apparent humor.

Leon stared at him for a moment. “You changed,” he said, not able to hide what he felt about that fact.

"Who's to say I wasn't like this from the start?" Krauser asked. There was something wrong with his eyes just then. They didn’t just lack light, Leon realized, they lacked soul. They lacked everything.

"You weren't. I know you weren't. You were a good man." Leon pinched his eyes shut and shook his head. This was too much. Far too much. He’d been out there, trying to-

“A good man,” Krauser echoed, and when Leon opened his eyes back up he realized Krauser had moved closer without Leon realizing. “Is that what you think?”

“I know it,” Leon said, but he wasn’t able to hide the slight tremor in his voice. Krauser had moved so quickly, so silently, so- Leon swallowed.

“Take. It. Off,” Krauser said, each word clipped and harsh. “I won’t ask you again.”

Leon thought it over, working his jaw all the while, before he finally pulled his underwear down and stepped out of it.

Krauser didn’t say anything, like Leon had predicted, no, instead he just circled Leon, looking him over. No, Leon realized. Krauser wasn’t just looking him over, he was _inspecting_ him like he was a horse he’d just bought. He wouldn’t be surprised if he started checking his teeth in a moment. Leon wasn't sure how to react. Part of him wanted to cover up, hide from Krauser’s leering eyes, another part of him wanted to straighten up and prove that Krauser didn't frighten him. It would be a lie, though. Here, naked and unarmed, he was afraid of him.

“Not bad,” Krauser said, and Leon didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling. “Not bad at all, 245.”

“You know my name,” Leon gritted. “If you think this number bullshit is gonna get to me, you’re wrong.” He turned his head, trying to watch Krauser without turning around.

“We’ll see,” Krauser said, placing a hand between Leon’s shoulder blades. “See that door over there? I want you to go in there.”

Leon raised his head, and saw the door in front of them, slightly ajar.

“What is it?” he asked, fully knowing the answer.

“Your new home,” Krauser said. “My bedroom.”

A chill went down Leon’s back.

“Go on,” Krauser said, pushing Leon forward. “Be a good boy.”

Leon started walking, and although he couldn’t hear Krauser following him, he thought he could feel the heat of him. He thought he could feel the heat of his stare as well.

Krauser’s bedroom was spacious, with an on-suite bathroom and a bed that dominated most of the bedroom. At the foot of the bed was something that had Leon blink in rapid denial. It looked like a dog bed, just slightly bigger, with a thick chain attached to the wall next to it.

“You’re kidding, right?” Leon asked, turning.

“Does it look like I’m kidding?” Krauser asked, and it certainly didn’t seem like he did. “Sit down on the bed.”

Leon followed the order without pause this time, too baffled for anything else.

“Where’s Claire?” he asked. “Chris?”

“Either bagged and tagged,” Krauser started offhandedly, ignoring the way Leon flinched entirely. “- or just simply tagged.” He slid a hand around Leon’s neck, touching the still sore tattoo there. “I like how raised these are,” he mumbled. “I bet I can find you in the dark now.”

Leon sat utterly still, mind swimming. He’d been in shit situations before, but this was the first where he’d felt nothing but bleak hopelessness.

“Maybe I could cut them even deeper,” Krauser continued, so close that Leon could smell him. And that was the sick part. He didn’t smell like some monster. He didn’t smell of rotted meat and decay, but like shampoo, detergent and aftershave. Somehow that just made him even more monstrous. That despite all of it, Krauser was still human.

Leon wondered if he still bled, or if his blood had turned sickly green like the rest of them. He didn’t think the thought out, just moved his head back an inch before shooting it forward, hitting Krauser’s nose with a satisfying crack.

If he’d thought that Krauser would shout or cry out in pain, he was mistaken. No, Krauser simply watched him, silently, with blood running down the bottom half of his face. The blood wasn’t green or yellow, like Leon might have hoped, but bright red. Human. Just like the smell.

“Now, why would you go do something like that?” Krauser finally asked. “How do you think it’ll look if I can’t even control my property?” Krauser felt over his nose, seemingly satisfied after a brief check that it wasn’t broken. He stood up and walked across the room.

Leon’s gaze darted over the room for something, anything. Some kind of weapon. But he found nothing, and soon Krauser was back again, with a thick leather collar.

“I was hoping I didn’t have to do this, but you give me little choice, do you, 245?”

He opened the leather straps slowly, letting Leon hear the slide of it, and the heavy tinks of the glasp, before putting it around Leon’s neck. He wanted to flinch away, wanted to fight it, but he knew it was futile.

“Good boy,” Krauser praised, tightening the collar around his neck until it was just barely comfortable. Then he attached the chain to it, and Leon was trapped. The chain was long enough for Leon to walk freely between the bed and the bathroom, and that made Leon's mouth go dry. He realized for the first time that this wouldn't just be a temporary thing.

If he’d thought that was the punishment he’d receive from almost breaking Krauser’s nose, he was mistaken. Krauser grasped him by the neck, and before Leon could call out or protest, he found himself face down on the bed, struggling for breath, while Krauser straddled his upper thighs.

He didn’t speak for once, just clamped his knees over Leon’s arms. Then after a beat, Leon felt something cool run down his spine.

“Don’t move,” Krauser warned. “I’d hate for the knife to slice into your spine. You’d be a whole lot less fun that way.”

Leon stiffened, past thoughts of disobedience long gone.

Krauser went quiet again, trailing his knife along Leon’s spine, his shoulder blades, the top part of his ass.

“Maybe I should carve my name into you,” Krauser murmured. “Make you understand who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Leon hissed into the bedspread. “Least of all you.”

“Oh, but that’s not right, is it?” Krauser slid his hand over Leon’s naked skin, until they were resting over the numbers again. “These numbers shows you’re mine. You’re tagged like a rat in a lab.” He paused. “But maybe those numbers don’t mean enough for you. Maybe you need a more… distinct reminder.” He choose the top left-side of Leon’s ass for the first cut.

Leon gasped and dug his fingers into the bedspread, trying to fight against Krauser’s solid weight.

“This is merely the punishment you’ve earned,” Krauser whispered. He didn’t have to raise his voice for it to be overpowering and all-consuming.

“I hate you,” Leon gritted out, sweat beading on his forehead. “And I will kill you.”

“Heh,” Krauser said, unaffected as he kept on cutting letters into Leon’s skin. “I’d love to see you try.”  
  


* * *

Leon didn’t sleep well that night.

The dog bed was too narrow and too short to really be comfortable, but the floor was too chilly for him to want to try it.

He was unsure if Krauser was sleeping or not, it was impossible to tell. There was no heavy breathing or shuffling to indicate that he was. He was laying in the same position as he had when he went to bed, quiet as the grave.

While still keeping an eye on Krauser’s still figure, Leon fingered the clasp on the back of the collar, trying to figure out how to get it off. No matter how much he tried, though, his fingers kept sliding uselessly over the metal, slick with a cold sweat, unable to find a way to open it. His hands soon went numb from the position, and he resisted the urge to cry out in frustration.

Next he felt the heavy weight of the chain in his hand. He wondered if it was long enough to strangle Krauser with. He wrapped the chain around his fists, tugging the metal between his hands. Just thinking about it, wrapping the metal around Krauser’s neck and just- Leon’s forearms shook, his knuckles whitening. He’d do anything, he’d-

He sank back down on the bed, trying to curl up on himself. He’d have to think. He had to plan this through, if he would have a chance of getting out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up stiff, his back cracking when he tried to move.

A brief overview told him he was alone in the room, which was disturbing; he hadn’t heard Krauser move at all. Despite the feeling of unease, though, Leon knew it was a good thing. This way he could test the limits of the chain in peace, try to work out what to do. And more importantly, see if there was anything in the room he could use.

The first was the bed. It was sturdy, sleek, no grooves or anything of the sort, the mattress firm, the bedding clean. Next was the nightstand, which was empty, then the dresser, which was filled with identical black shirts and cargo pants. On the other side of the room, where he’d imagine a window normally would be, was a light fixture meant to mimic one, and a desk and chair. Leon stared at the empty seat, but tore himself away from it, in favor of the bathroom.

It was the same as the bedroom, clean and impersonal as a hotel, no personal belongings anywhere. At least he was able to comfortably use the facilities, and while he washed his hands, he eyed the bathtub that was molded into the wall. He felt gritty and dirty, and was more than happy to realize that the chain reached.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked better than he had expected. He cracked his neck sideways, trying to get a peek at the tattoo he knew was there, but couldn’t see. Krauser’s handiwork on his body was easier to spot, considering the blood had dried in broad stripes down his back and down his thighs. It was dried and flaking off, and Leon wrinkled his nose and wondered again what Krauser would do if he simply took advantage of whatever was there without asking. Looking at himself in the mirror again, he realized he didn’t care.

The sudden influx of water startled him for a moment. It seemed so impossible loud in the silence of the place. He put his hand under the flowing water, almost mesmerized by it for a moment. Then he slowly lowered himself into the bath, wincing when the hot water touched the still-aching cuts on his back. There were some soap dispensers mounted on the wall next to the bathtub, and Leon pumped out a few handfuls of something he hoped was body wash, before slowly washing himself, ignoring how the water almost immediately turned pink. It would probably had been better if he’d used the shower instead, but the warm water felt good so he shrugged and leaned back. He tried to be mindful of his cuts, while soaking in the heat. He closed his eyes, one hand idling playing with the heavy chain dangling from the collar.

“Is this for me?”

Leon scrambled at the sound of Krauser’s voice, sploshing water over the edge of the tub.

Once again he hadn’t heard Krauser move. He was leaned against the sink, watching Leon with an amused quirk of his mouth.

“Quit sneaking up on me, would ya?” Leon forced himself to lean back again, tilting his leg just so in an effort to obscure the view of his body.

Krauser scoffed and came closer, until he was near enough to sit on the edge of the tub. He reached a hand out to touch Leon’s face, but Leon moved away, glaring up at him.

“Stop touching me.”

“I thought we established this last night,” Krauser said, grabbing ahold of Leon’s chin. “You don’t have a say in what I do or don’t do. You got that?”

Leon didn’t answer, just kept his glare while trying to keep Krauser’s fingers from digging too deeply into his skin.

“We should establish some ground rules, I think,” Krauser said, while inspecting Leon’s face, tilting it from side to side. “For future reference, you don’t do anything without my permission. I do like that you’re getting yourself clean for me, though, that’s a nice touch. ”

“Wasn’t doing this for you,” Leon mumbled sullenly.

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, 245.” Krauser leaned closer, running his thumb across Leon’s bottom lip. “Everything you do from now on, princess, is for me.”

“What are these ground rules?” Leon finally asked, and Krauser looked pleased for a moment, before his face darkened.

“No talking back to me.” Krauser pointed his finger at Leon. “You got that?”

Leon didn’t respond, but apparently that didn’t matter much to Krauser, because he simply continued as if he hadn’t posed a question at all.

“Don’t try to break my nose again. And don’t try to escape.” He stopped himself and studied Leon again. “It’s futile, anyway. You wouldn’t make it far.”

“Why?”

Krauser seemed to debate himself for a moment, before he answered. “Where do you think we are right now, 245?”

It wasn’t an easy question, and really not an easy one to answer. Leon licked his lips and broke eye contact. The risk of bioterrorism had been there all the time, but the weeks were scrambled up in Leon’s mind, culminating in the past 48 hours of blood and failure. He didn’t remember all that much, since there hadn’t been a lot of warning.

He wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up here. He remembered something- blinding white rooms. The pain in the back of his neck.

Krauser was still watching him, clearly waiting for a reply, but the truth was that Leon didn’t know. They could be in outer space for all he knew, and wouldn’t that be a fucking twist?

“I don’t know,” he finally admitted.

“You got some clues, though, don’t ya?” Krauser trailed his hand down Leon’s neck. “No windows. No sounds…” he trailed off.

“We’re underground,” Leon breathed, his heart sinking. Ever since Raccoon City, being underground had unnerved him in a way very few things could.

“Bingo,” Krauser said, and when he continued, his voice was almost fond. “You were always clever, weren’t you?”

“What do you want from me?” Leon asked, because that was something he couldn’t quite figure out. “You want to what, keep me as a maid? Kill me? Humiliate me?”

Krauser didn’t answer, just moved his hand down Leon’s chest, below the waterline so he could touch Leon’s abdomen.

“What do you want?” Leon asked again, louder this time. “What? You wanna fuck me, is that it? Is that what it was all along?”

“Fuck you?” Krauser asked, amused. “You really think I swing that way?” He pressed a hand to the crease of Leon’s thigh, before brushing over Leon’s pubic hair.

“Like fuck you don’t!” Leon tried to squirm away from the touch, only for Krauser to tug him right back by the collar.

“If I remember correctly,” Krauser said, inches away from Leon’s face. “I wasn’t the one who got hard.”

The words were like a real, tangible thing just then, and Leon flinched. Krauser was right, of course he was, because what else could be more humiliating? There had been a moment, a lapse of weakness, misfirings in his brain, who knew, but there had been a moment in Spain where Krauser had straddled him, knife aimed for his neck, and Leon had been disgustingly, achingly hard.

Krauser was studying his face, a smile slowly forming on his lips. “You remember, don’t you?”

Leon didn’t answer, he just set his jaw again, moving his head away.

“ _If_ I fuck you,” Krauser said slowly, and Leon’s heart stuttered in his chest. “It’s not because I want you, but because I can.”

“You get off on power, is that it?” Leon asked, feigning confidence. “What’s wrong, Jack, can’t get off unless you’re hurting someone in the process?”

“Keep talking, 245, and you’ll find out soon enough.” Krauser got back up. “I expect you out in five, and then this starts for real.” He didn’t wait for a response, didn’t elaborate, and he didn’t look back.  


* * *

  
In a show of disobedience, Leon kept the towel tied around his waist when he exited the bathroom.

To his surprise, Krauser wasn’t in the bedroom. Instead, on the small desk, was a tray of food. Nothing extravagant, but Leon’s stomach clenched with hunger pangs all the same. He walked over to the desk, and stared down at the bowl of fresh fruit, the cup of coffee, and what looked like cream cheese bagels. Even a glass of orange juice. It was so blissfully domestic, so completely out of place.

Eyeing the food, Leon moved over to the door leading out to the living area. He couldn’t hear anything beyond it. Sadly, he couldn’t go through the door either; the leash extended only so far.

After Krauser’s little show of dominance, he’d expected Krauser to be there, waiting. Instead the room was bare, and Leon sat down on the edge of the chair. Apparently he was the one to be left waiting, and wasn’t that just expected? Probably another pathetic attempt at breaking him down. Leon gave a snort.

So he sat there, waiting, for what seemed like a very long time, trying to avoid looking at the food. It gave him time to think. Not just about his own situation, but where the others were, and if they were even alive. He stopped himself from chewing on his nails, but he couldn’t stop himself from chewing on his bottom lip.

“Look at you, waiting for me like an obedient little housewife.”

Leon had to stop being surprised when Krauser suddenly appeared. He looked exceptionally pleased with himself, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded comfortably over his broad chest.

“What?” Leon snapped. “What do you want?”

“What’s with the face? I thought you’d be happy that I’ve provided for you.” Krauser looked smug.

Leon looked at the food again. It all seemed so artificial in this white, sterile environment. The sliced apple looked too crisp and too green, the orange juice too orange. Even the cream cheese spread over the bagels seemed artificial, as if made and dispensed by a machine.

“Did you do something with it?” Leon tried to keep himself from digging in, but the previous stirrings of hunger had started making themselves known with a vengeance. He wasn’t sure when he’d eaten last.

“Now, why would I go do something like that?” Krauser asked, sounding as innocent as a man his size ever could. Leon watched him in silence for a moment, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, I wonder why…” Leon finally mumbled.

“You’re hungry, aren’t ya?” Krauser crossed the floor.

“Not nearly hungry enough to-”

“Are you hungry?” Krauser interrupted him, and any smugness had dissipated.

“Yes,” Leon gritted, hating the admission, but knowing fully well that Krauser wouldn’t take no as an answer. “But I don’t wanna eat it.”

“I went out of my way to bring you this.” Krauser’s voice had gotten hard. “Now eat it.”

Leon picked up one of the slices of apple, and sniffed it.

“Y’know, in certain cultures it’s considered incredibly rude to smell the food you’re served,” Krauser chastised.

“Oh yeah? Well, in most cultures kidnapping is considered pretty damn rude too, so…” He bit into the apple. It tasted alright. Tart, but sweet, like an apple. No strange aftertaste at all. The fruit only made him hungrier, though, and after a few slices of apple, he went for one of the bagels.

Whatever Krauser had put in the food, it didn’t really matter. For the un-foreseeable future, he was stuck down here. And he would have to eat, as much as he hated it.

Krauser didn’t eat any of it. He just stood there, staring at Leon with that glare of his, his lips tugged in a lopsided smirk.

“Enjoying yourself?” Leon asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Heh, perhaps I am.” Krauser looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead of continuing, he simply started walking for the door. “I’m happy you’re eating.”

And with that he retreated back into the main living room. Leon immediately tried to follow him, but he was quickly yanked back by that damn collar, and he cursed and kicked the wall, while clawing at the thing around his neck.

He felt better, though, with food in him. Ready for a fight, and he yanked on the collar again. Despite knowing it was no use, he still inspected where his chain was attached to the wall. It was an obsession by this point. Not just the seamless metal plate secured to the wall, but the chains and the collar around his neck. It felt like if he just checked one more time, just _one more time_ , then he’d find the weakness that would set him free.

Nothing.

Leon felt the length of chain in his hands, and for a moment he imagined them to be slippery entrails. It was unsettling enough that he dropped it, feeling more than he heard them hit the ground. With a groan he clutched his head.

It had to be a belated effect of whatever injury he’d undoubtedly sustained prior to his capture, because his thoughts had started swimming a little, darkness creeping in his peripheral vision. Perhaps it was something as simple as the blood being directed to his stomach. Either way, things were swaying a bit, and he couldn’t remember if Krauser had used some kind of key to lock the collar, or if it was simply too complicated for him to figure out with merely his fingers.

Well, without Krauser lurking in a corner, he was free to do as he wanted, within the confines of his cage, in any case. Leon cursed under his breath and walked back into the bathroom. The sudden fullness from breakfast was filling his head with cotton, but he still forced himself to turn the collar so he could study it in the reflection.

It looked like a lock, alright, and not one easily picked. He was sure he could, though, with the right materials. He’d just have to wait for the opportunity. Krauser had to drop his guard at some point, and inadvertently provide Leon with what he really needed.

He wanted to explore more, figure the collar out, find a way to break the chain, but that strange fullness in his belly seemed to have spread to his spine, settling in both his brain and legs. With a groan he supported himself against the sink. He’d have to get back to the bed.

With slight hesitation, he turned for the door, using his arms to keep his balance. The world seemed like it was swirling, strange patterns of color overlaying his surroundings.

He kept himself upright, though, forcing himself through the fog until he reached the foot of Krauser’s bed. Once there he dumped down on it, not caring that he was spread on a diagonal across it.

 _Was there something in the food…?_ He thought, his head lulling off to the side. _Maybe if I just rest for just a little while._

It only took a moment for him to fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke, he couldn’t quite tell how much time had passed, or where he was.

Without windows it was impossible to tell what time of day it was, and Leon groaned as he tried to push himself off the bed.

Except he wasn’t alone.

Once the fog cleared from his mind, he reeled back, disgusted to find himself nuzzled up against Krauser’s firm presence in the bed. Krauser wasn’t holding Leon, nor Leon him, but he still felt filthy just by the sheer closeness of their position. A closeness that was further emphasized by the fact that Krauser was in nothing but his usual cargo pants and boots, and Leon stark naked, the towel nowhere in sight. The heat of skin on skin was unbearable.

“What-” Leon started, only to find his mouth too dry to continue.

“I wasn’t sure when you’d wake back up.” Krauser murmured. “You sleep soundly, 245.” The final words, _two-four-five_ , were said deep in his throat, coming out vulgar and entirely too familiar. It sounded like a threat, like he’d done things while Leon was passed out.

“What did you do?” Leon wheezed, pushing himself away. To his surprise Krauser didn’t hold him back, just simply allowed him to move away.

“What do you mean?” Krauser asked, entirely too innocently. “Why would I do anything?”

“You put something in my food.” Leon’s skin was crawling, and he scratched at his throat. The collar suddenly felt too small, his skin swelling against the stiff leather. “What did you put in it?” Was he having some sort of allergic reaction? His chest suddenly felt way too constricted, and he scrambled out of bed, falling awkwardly on his shoulder.

“I didn’t do anything.” Krauser’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark room, and he swung his feet out of bed, planting them near Leon’s hip. “You’re doing this to yourself, 245.”

“You did something!” Leon shouted, trying to grab on to Krauser’s ankles so he could get him off balance. Except his hands were like jello, unable to get a grip at all.

“I don’t have to _do_ anything,” Krauser said, staring coolly down at Leon. “Whether you like it or not, you’re mine, and you will be for as long as I’m breathing.”

“Then I just gotta make sure you stop breathing before I do,” Leon panted, still fighting the collar.

“What was the first rule you had to remember?” Krauser asked, pressing a boot-clad foot to Leon’s chest.

“N-n-no-” Leon gasped and tried to squirm away, only for Krauser to press down harder. “No talking back!”

Shadows had started crawling around the edges of Leon’s peripheral vision, and he wasn’t sure if he should be fighting the collar or Krauser’s boot.

"And what are you doing right now?" Krauser stared down at Leon.

“Krauser-”

“I think I prefer ‘Jack’,” Krauser said, pressing down harder.

“J-Jack!” Leon gasped. “I can’t breathe!”

“Do you want me to step back?” Krauser asked.

“Yes!”

“Louder. Do you want me to step back?”

“Yes!” Leon called again, louder this time. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“That was very nice,” Krauser cooed, easing the pressure off Leon’s chest. “I’ll go easy on ya, just for asking so nicely.” And with that he grabbed on to Leon’s arm, hauling him up entirely too effortlessly for Leon’s liking. Without another word he posed Leon on the bed, bending his neck forward so he could fiddle with the collar.

With an audible click, the collar loosened around his neck, and Leon pressed two fingers between the leather and his skin, sucking in deep, raspy breaths.

“Is that better?” Krauser asked, even having the audacity to pet Leon’s hair.

“Yes,” Leon gritted. He wanted his hands as far away as humanly possible, but at the moment his focus was on getting air into his lungs, and nothing else.  
.  
Krauser didn’t pressure him into saying thank you, for which Leon had a wave of resentful gratitude. Instead he crawled into bed behind Leon, folding his forearm around Leon’s neck so he could pull him closer.

God, it felt sickly, this intimacy. It made his skin crawl, and he was just all too aware of how naked he was.

If he expected Krauser to do much, though, he was mistaken. Krauser simply held him, forcing skin against skin, one arm still around his chest. Krauser’s breathing was slow and steady, warming the back of Leon’s neck. It was disgusting and entirely too intimate.

Once his breathing slowed down, though, and adrenaline drained, that’s when he realized how cold the room was. Unlike Krauser, he had nothing to shelter him from the cold, and he tried to push on the blanket they were sitting on so he could cover himself.

“Are you cold?” Krauser mumbled, moving his hand down over Leon’s chest. His hands were warm on Leon's cool skin, his chest almost burning against Leon's back and Leon found himself unconsciously pressing himself against the touch.

"I'll warm you right up, 245," Krauser whispered, so close to Leon's ear that his lips brushed against him.

Leon was painfully aware of Krauser's hand, who was now lazily tracing the contour of his left nipple, before moving down over his abdomen and hip.

His fingers kept dipping down, brushing against Leon's pubic hair, but then moving to his hips, down his thigh, and then back up to carefully stroke over his abdomen and chest. His fingers were surprisingly gentle, far from the violence Leon had come to expect.

"You're nothing but a number," he hissed in Leon's ear and Leon's hair stood on end. “And no matter what you used to be, 245, no matter what you did, you’re mine now.” And then, just like that, Krauser let go of him.

Leon moved his head and tried to follow along with what Krauser was doing, to get some sort of control over the situation, no matter how little, but either Leon’s brain wasn’t working right, or Krauser had gained the power of teleportation.

The room was empty.

Leon blinked against the dim lighting, trying to get his mind to start working, but it was still sluggish and uncooperative.

What the hell had Krauser put in his food?  
  


* * *

  
Leon was too startled to fall back asleep, his heart beating in a hard, staccato rhythm. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling while feeling over the cool metal.

If Krauser had a key for the collar on him, then it was just a matter of getting to it. Whatever was on the other side of the door would be a problem for another day. He tried not to think about the key code required to open the door and whatever laid outside it. If Krauser told the truth, which Leon had a sinking feeling he was, then he’d be underground with God only knew how many Umbrella employees and creations.

It had dawned on him pretty quickly that he had to get closer to Krauser to get out, and the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. But no matter what Krauser was now, he’d been a man once, and Leon imagined there would be a way to get to that part of him.

Finally he released the chain, rubbing a hand over his face before getting up on legs that were embarrassingly shaken.

From there he stumbled into the bathroom, blinking against the sudden light. He leaned over the sink, filling his palms with water that he splashed over his face before drinking big handfuls of it in greedy gulps.

At least his stomach felt alright. He’d been worried the water would upset his stomach after the previous night, but so far it seemed okay. Leon groaned and leaned down over the sink, letting water drip off his face and into the sink.

“Awake already?”

Leon didn’t startle or turn around, he just glared up at Krauser in the mirror.

“What’s wrong, 245?” Krauser tilted his head.

“You know what’s wrong, you son of a bitch.”

Krauser clicked his tongue. “More of that backtalk and I’ll lose my temper.”

“You haven’t yet?”

Krauser chuckled. “Well, I’m a very patient man.”

With a snort, Leon dried off his face and moved his hair out of his eyes. Krauser didn’t say anything, just leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“What? Wanna watch me take a piss?”

“I want you to turn around.” And this time Krauser actually stalked forward.

“Why?”

With four large strides, Krauser was right behind Leon, so close that Leon could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Turn around,” he repeated.

“Or what?”

Krauser didn’t reply, just grabbed on to Leon’s shoulder and forced him around. Once face to face, Krauser looked down on him without a word and for the first time Leon resented the extra inches Krauser had on him.

Then he leaned forward until he was a mere inch away from Leon’s neck, and Leon got the distinct feeling he was smelling him. Still not saying anything, Krauser placed his hands on Leon’s hips, his big hands sliding down and onto the slight curve of Leon’s thigh. His fingers skirted just shy of the hem of Leon’s towel, and when he pulled back his expression had changed, replaced by a cruel type of amusement.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he murmured. “I won’t fuck you. Not even because I can.”

The room was so silent. Leon hadn’t even noticed just how quiet it was, but once those words were out of Krauser’s lips, it was like every other sound was sucked out with it.

“I think,” Krauser continued, eyes trained on Leon’s. “It would be a lot more entertaining if you fucked yourself on my cock.”

Somehow the act of breaking that silence, just made the silence more profound.

“Ha- what?” Leon stuttered, caught off guard once again. It wasn’t like the Krauser he had known to be vulgar, and he spat the words out as if they tasted foul.

There really was something wrong with Krauser’s eyes.

“I think you’re a little cockslut.” Despite his words, he looked completely unaffected by it all, his eyes void of any emotion, arousal or otherwise. “I think you’ll be begging for my cock.”

“You really are crazy.” Leon bared his teeth. “Wouldn’t even stand to shake your hand at this point.”

“No?” Krauser reached out for Leon’s thigh again, and he dug his fingers in, kneading the flesh. “I think you’re lying to yourself, I think you, real deep down-” Krauser paused, leaning in far enough to Leon could see every detail of his marred face. “- desperately want to get completely claimed by me.”

He stayed that close for a moment, staring into Leon’s eyes without blinking. Then, as if nothing had happened, he pulled away. “I expect you out in five.”

Leon didn’t say anything, and kept the same position leaned against the sink even after Krauser turned and left. He blinked down at the tiled floor, breathing heavily through his teeth.

Without Krauser in the room, sound seemed to seep back into it. Leon just wasn’t sure if it was an improvement or not.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no one in the room when Leon awoke the next day.

There was no sign of Krauser anywhere, no sign he’d been there at all. Leon groaned and cradled his head. He couldn’t quite decide if it was the ordeal that was rotting his mind, or whatever Krauser had put in his food.

Leon tied the towel around his waist, and paced the room. Sitting around in bed didn’t feel right, and there were only so many times he could take a bath before it started getting tedious. So instead he sat down by the table, staring off into space.

It had been years since he could last do that. Just sit down and think. Every day, every month, and every year since Raccoon City had been spent fighting. He found that although he savored the break from Krauser, being alone with his thoughts was just as bad.

Especially because of Ada. He hadn’t allowed himself to think of her, hadn’t allowed himself to mourn. Not that it mattered in the end. He’d mourned her a million times, and she’d always find a way to come back. Despite the little voice in the back of his mind saying that this time was different, he couldn’t stop clutching on to the feeble hope that she was still alive.

Finally Leon went into the bathroom. He didn’t like it, because it seemed like something always happened when he went in there. Still, he needed something, anything, to escape the silence and the monotony of the bedroom.

The water rushed out of the sink, cool and loud in the silence of the place. Leon placed a hand under the spray and watched his own hand thoughtfully for a moment.

So far it was hard to predict what Krauser’s end goal was, or if he had any at all. He was domineering and strong, in total control of Leon’s every move, while being completely unpredictable at the same time. It would be hard to form a strategy.

With a groan he shut off the water, wiping his hands over his face, before he went back out into the bedroom.

As expected, Krauser was leaned against the side of the door again, another tray of food left on the table.

“Nuh-huh,” Leon said, turning his head away. “I’m not eating or drinking anything you bring me.”

“Oh?” Krauser’s tone was civil enough, but his eyes were dark.

“The thought of waking up next to you again disgusts me.”

Krauser's expression faltered for a second, before he regained his composure.

"Is that so?" he said, voice low.

Leon didn’t bother replying, he just glared at him sideways.

“Do you like this room?” Krauser suddenly asked, drawing Leon out of his looping thoughts.

“It’s…” Leon looked around. “I mean, it’s about as empty as your head, but it’s alright.”

Krauser chuckled. “Real cute.” He stalked closer. “What I mean is if you like the privilege it is that I allow you in my bed.” He gave a pointed look to the dog bed. “That I allow you into the bath. That I give you food at all.”

“Do you really think I give a shit if you feed me or not? Deny me baths, if you think that’ll do you any good!” Leon shouted the last words, stepping closer so he could get into Krauser’s face. “Truth is I’d rather die than be near you.”

Krauser didn’t respond right away, just glared down at him with a frown.

“I was hoping I didn’t have to resort to the kind of things Wesker does to his pet,” he finally said slowly, thrumming his fingers against his own arm. “Would be a shame if I ruined that pretty face of yours.”

Leon didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking apprehensive, but he was definitely feeling it at this point.

“‘Pet’?” Leon balled his fists. “Do you mean Chris?”

A change came over Krauser’s face when he asked, something so smug and self-satisfied that Leon had to stop himself from trying to break Krauser’s nose again.

“Chris?” Krauser feigned boredom. “I only know Wesker’s pet by the numbers on his neck.” He reached out for Leon, who simply flinched back from the touch. “287, I believe.” He smiled before he snatched Leon’s neck so fast Leon had no chance of dodging. “What did I tell you?” His face was a mere inch from Leon’s. “You do what I tell you to do.”

“Fuck off,” Leon sneered.

Not even batting an eye, Krauser pushed Leon down against the table by the back of his head, at the food that was there. “You eat what I’ve provided for you.”

“Not until you tell me what the hell you put in it last time!”

It didn't take more than a second before his fist entangled harshly in Leon's hair, pushing it down harder against the table.

"You'll do _what_ I want, _when_ I want it." He yanked Leon's head back. "Is that clear?"

Leon pulled his head back, and spat in Krauser's face with force, feeling some short-lived joy at the look on Krauser's face.

Only for a moment though, before Krauser's face darkened and Leon knew he'd made a mistake.

Krauser didn't ease his grip on Leon's hair, but reached for the food with his free hand. He didn't say anything, just held Leon's head firmly as he started stuffing the food into Leon's mouth, ignoring Leon when he gagged and coughed. His throat burned as he desperately tried to swallow fast enough, while Krauser's knuckles scraped against his teeth. Krauser's eyes were hard, unblinking, not a flicker of emotion as his knuckles split, the taste of his blood mixing with the taste of cream cheese.

Food and blood spilled from Leon's mouth as he gagged and Krauser pushed his head down as he let go.

"Go wash yourself,” Krauser sneered. “You look disgusting."

And with that he left the room.  
  


* * *

  
Leon washed his face in front of the mirror, spitting food and Krauser’s blood into the sink. The meager amount of food that Krauser had managed to shove down his throat laid heavy in his gut, and at least that gave Leon the benefit of not having an appetite. Not that he thought that would last for long.

He bet Krauser was banking on that as well.

With a wince he shut the water off, before drying his face with a clean towel. His mouth still tasted coppery, as if Krauser’s blood had coated every inch of his mouth. The thought made his stomach churn.

The collar around his neck didn’t feel as tight and restricting as it had the previous night, but claustrophobic in an entirely new and horrifying way. Getting out of this place was going to be harder than he had ever imagined. Probably harder than all the other times in his life where he’d found himself in hopeless situations. He swore silently and looked up at himself in the mirror.

“Think,” he hissed to his own reflection. “Just fucking _think_.”

Somehow he couldn't. Not with the collar around his neck. The chain felt cool against his skin whenever he shifted, but the weight of it had already gotten familiar. He pushed two fingers in between the leather and his skin, trying to breathe.

Of course he knew what Krauser wanted him to do. Krauser wanted him nice and presentable, back in the bedroom with an aim to please. Leon shuddered.

This place was hell. It was so quiet that he heard blood rushing in his head, and there was a pressure in the air, pushing him down. Imaginary, all of it, but it still made his skin crawl. Even more so because he knew that at some point he would prefer talking to Krauser over the deafening silence. This place had the potential of making him go insane.

So he finally let his hand drop from the collar, sucked in a breath and studied himself in the mirror. Sure, his mouth was a little red and swollen, but he looked presentable enough. He couldn’t even believe the direction his thoughts had taken, but he decided not to dwell on it. Instead he pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned for the door.

“Are you ready to behave?”

He wasn’t surprised to see Krauser in the doorway when he exited the bathroom.

Leon bit back his initial response for a tense, “What do you have in mind?”

As if he had to ask. There was a new tray of food on the table, and Krauser must have followed his line of vision, because he was grinning when Leon looked back up at him.

“I just want to provide for my woman,” Krauser said. “Surely you won’t deny me that much?”

“Surely not.” Leon sat down on the chair in front of the food, wondering how to get out of it.

The food looked benign enough; More fruit and crusty baguettes. It was still so utterly bizarre to see food like that in a place like this. He’d expected Krauser and the other grunts to feed off of bags of liquid or fancy tablets.

“Well?” Krauser stared down at him. “Are you gonna eat, or not?”

“I’d really rather not.”

Krauser clicked his tongue with disapproval, bending Leon’s arms back so he could fasten them behind his back. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this,” he said, securing Leon’s wrists tightly with what felt like handcuffs. “Like I told you-” He leaned down so he was level with Leon’s face, giving him a sickly grin. “- You’re doing this to yourself, 245.”

“So you _were_ there,” Leon spat, trying to yank his arms away.

“I’m _always_ here, princess,” he said. “Whatever you do, whatever you think, I’m right there with ya.”

He straightened up, and reached for the tray. There he picked up a grape, and moved it to Leon’s face so he could press it against his lips. Leon tried, he tried really hard, to fight against it, but the fragile fruit burst against his lips, the juice dripping down his lips and chin.

And that’s when Krauser leaned forward, tracing the line the juice had taken with thumb. It was different than all the other touches, soft and careful. He stopped just shy of Leon’s bottom lip, while watching his face with an intensity that bordered on frightening.

Caring little of Leon’s unease, Krauser got one of the thinly sliced piece of apple, which he pressed against Leon’s lips. Leon wasn’t sure what was worst; the reminder that he was probably, undoubtedly, eating another piece of tampered food, or the fact that Krauser’s eyes had gone clouded, pupils blown wide.

Leon couldn’t tell, after a while, what Krauser was forcing into his mouth. Sometimes he thought he felt Krauser’s fingers pushing against his tongue, but whenever he bit down, it was another piece of fruit or bread. Did it even matter, in the end? Fruit, meat, Krauser’s flesh, it was all the same.

Next Krauser offered him a glass of water, and although Leon knew he could just as easily go into the bathroom to get his own damn water, he also knew there were no getting away from it, so he just obediently tipped his head back, opening his lips just a fraction of an inch.

“Good boy,” Krauser praised, petting Leon’s head before he put the glass against Leon’s lips. He tipped the glass too far, and water spilled out of the corners of Leon’s mouth, dripping down his chin and hitting his chest. He shivered, feeling his skin raise in gooseflesh, and Krauser watched him closely.

Then he reached behind Leon, snapping whatever forced his wrists together off.

“Get on the bed.”

“Why?” Leon rubbed his tender wrists. “If you think-”

“I’m done playing around, princess,” Krauser sneered, and at the blink of an eye, he was right up in Leon’s face, grip firm around his wrist. “Get on the fucking bed.”

In the end Leon didn’t have to move at all. Instead Krauser threw him on the mattress himself. Then he grabbed the chair he’d just occupied, and put it in front of the bed.

“Get the fucking towel off.”

Leon just stared at him dumbfounded when Krauser sat down, his legs spread wide as he leaned back.

"What do you want, Krauser?" Leon growled.

"I want you to put on a show for me."

Leon just scoffed. It was ridiculous. There was no way he'd ever… Krauser flashed teeth, no doubt knowing what Leon was thinking.

“You asked about some old friends, didn’t you?” Krauser leaned back comfortably.

Leon blanched. “What are you saying?” he whispered.

“Maybe I could find out what happened to them,” Krauser said. “Or maybe I could _make_ things happen to them.” He spoke slowly, smirk growing as Leon’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t…” Leon said, voice raspy.

“Would you rather I didn’t?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then get a move on, 245, get that towel off.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Leon shouted, yanking on the chain and pushing closer. “What the-”

Without a word Krauser got up and grabbed ahold of Leon’s hair. Then he forced Leon’s head back, nearly cracking it against the smooth cement wall.

“Do as I say,” Krauser sneered, the smirk long gone. “When I say it.” Then he pulled back, and got seated again.

Leon clenched his jaw and resentfully removed the towel, allowing Krauser a full view of his body.

“Come closer,” Krauser instructed, eyes moving lazily from Leon’s groin up to this face.

“One day I really will kill you,” Leon said, inching closer towards the edge of the bed so he could put his feet on the floor.”

“Mmm, and like I told you before, I’ll love to see you try.” Krauser leaned forward, steely eyes narrowed. “Now lean back and let me inspect my prize.”

This time Leon obeyed without a struggle, every part of him strained as he leaned back.

“Very good, 245,” Krauser said. “Now touch yourself.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“You’ll come to find out, princess, that when it comes to you, I ain’t ever kiddin’ around.”

“That almost sounds romantic,” Leon gritted, placing one hand on his chest.

“Mmmm, keep tellin’ yourself that.” Krauser leaned forward. “Touch your dick, not your chest.”

A shudder went down Leon’s back, and he ground his teeth together when he placed a hand on his flaccid cock. Krauser’s eyes went dark as he watched.

“Jerk off.”

“Kinda hard when _I’m_ not hard,” Leon said.

“This not doing it for ya?” Krauser was still leaned forward, watching him intently.

Leon barked out a humorless laugh. “What do you think?”

“I think-” Krauser started, getting up in the process. “- that you need a little encouragement.” And with that he got up, stretched comfortably, before walking out of the room.

Leon definitely didn’t like the sound of that, and he covered himself up while listening for Krauser’s footsteps to return. They didn’t. Not for a while, anyway, and Leon allowed himself to relax a little.

This whole experience was bizarre. There had been a time where Leon would willingly have come to Jack’s bed, back in the festering heat of South America, where Jack wasn’t the monster he was now. Leon had thought the attraction mutual, judging by the heated looks Jack would send him every now and then. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind, though.

Krauser returned shortly after with a small case, and he returned to Leon’s side. He opened the case, giving Leon a quick look at a small glass vial and a syringe.

“What the hell is that?” Leon asked, scooting back until his back was resting against the wall.

“Nothing to worry about, 245,” Krauser murmured, placing the tip of the syringe against the foil covering the top part of the vial, and drew the colorless liquid into the syringe. “It’s a naturally occurring reproductive hormone, it won’t hurt you.”

Then, as matter-of-factly as he did everything else, he grabbed Leon’s arm and twisted it so he could get access to the meaty part of his shoulder. Leon didn’t have the chance to fight him off before the needle had entered through his skin, and the contents pushed into his body.

“What?” Leon asked dumbly, staring up at Krauser’s smug face.

“Well, don’t ask me, I ain’t a lab rat.” Krauser placed the syringe back into the case, and deposited it on the nightstand. “Something about the sexual and emotional brain processing and the more primitive parts of your brain. In short-” He leaned down and stared into Leon’s eyes. “You’ll wanna breed real bad.”

Leon let out a harsh, surprised laugh.

“Is this what you gotta do to make people fuck you?”

Krauser smiled, and sat down comfortably, leaning back. He didn’t say anything, just watched Leon closely.

What was he waiting for? There was no way Leon would- Something throbbed through his body just then. His heart skipped and heat started flooding down his spine, like someone had poured boiling water down his back.

“You turned up the heat,” Leon gasped. “You did, you-”

“I’ll take real good care of you, 245, relax.” Krauser stared at him with those strange, dead eyes of his. “Let the drug work its magic.”

It was just so damn hot. Sweat had started forming on Leon’s brow, his upper lip and his chest. He could almost feel it pooling near his collarbones. It didn’t feel like a work-out sweat, no, this felt like the heat was concentrating in his genitals, like the worst case of blue balls he’d ever had.

Despite his foresight to cover up while Krauser was gone, it was starting to not matter much, as his erection had already started tenting the fabric.

“That’s it,” Krauser said, clearly pleased by what he saw.

Leon squirmed, his chest heaving. If he could just touch himself, then the halfway pleasant, halfway painful sensation would go away. Maybe if he just-

No. Leon shook his head, trying to rid himself of the haze that had started clouding his judgement. No, he refused to give in to whatever Krauser had injected him with. Refused to give in to Krauser.

“I love how much you always try, princess,” Krauser said, and that fondness had crept back in voice. “No matter how hopeless something is, you just don’t give up, do ya?”

Fuck, it didn’t feel that way at all. Leon let his head hang forward, still breathing so heavily that his whole body moved with each quaking breath, sweat dripping down from the tip of his nose, another bead of it running down the length of his spine. When he tried to bite back something, though, all that escaped his mouth was a deep, husky moan.

“Touch yourself,” Krauser commanded. “Jerk off.”

“No,” Leon gasped. It felt like his body was vibrating by this point, like a tone too low for him to hear was pulsating through him.

“Either you do, or I do it.” Krauser leaned forward. “Do you want me to jerk you off, princess?”

“Fuck you,” Leon gritted.

“Get to it,” Krauser said, harder this time.

Leon put his hand in his lap, and immediately gasped and bucked against his hand when he did. Whatever Krauser had injected him with, it was powerful stuff. Just the act of brushing his palm over his still covered cock made it bob and his precum started soaking through the fabric.

With a chuckle Krauser tore the thin blanket off, exposing Leon’s achingly hard cock. Krauser whistled. “Rookie’s packing some heat.”

“Fuck off,” Leon panted and wrapped his hand around his cock, throwing his head back at the sensation. He was so sensitive he was certain a bit more force would make him come right away. With closed eyes he started moving his hand up and down his shaft.

“Eyes on me, princess.”

Leon opened his eyes, groaning again when he realized Krauser was suddenly a whole lot closer than he had been before. All of his focus and attention was on Leon’s face, scrutinizing him with pupils that had blown up entirely. Suddenly he was drawn back to his previous train of thought, of how much he’d once wanted to be fucked by this man.

It was suddenly all too easy to imagine how it would feel like to be fucked by him, all that power and rage. Leon’s cock bobbed again and more precum leaked out of him. God, he’d never been like this before, never wanted anything more than he wanted to come in that moment.

And for once, Krauser’s eyes had something in them. Not kindness, or reason, but something other than the dull lifelessness he’d seen the previous days.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking-” Leon pumped his wrist. “I’m thinking that if I was out of these chains I’d kill you.”

“That givin’ you a hard-on, huh?” Krauser chuckled. “Spitfire.”

“Aahh, fuck off.” God, Leon didn’t even feel shame by this point, just fucked his hand faster.

His whole head was swimming, heat spreading from his spine and groin to his thighs, his arms, his fingers and his toes. Everything burned, the world pulsing with slick heat.

“Does it feel good?” He could barely recognize Krauser’s voice through the haze in his mind.

“Yes,” he groaned anyway, somehow feeling both strung tightly like an arrow, and joint-less like a doll.

“You wanna come?”

“Yes,” Leon groaned. He wanted this to be over, wanted the pressure and heat to go away.

“Tell me. Do you wanna come?”

“Yes, I wanna come.”

“Then _come_.”

With a startled moan Leon came as soon as Krauser spoke the words, as if his voice was wired to his groin. He gasped and looked down at himself, at his cock that shot out pulse after pulse of cum. And Krauser was right there watching him and every groan, shudder and pulse of cum as it hit Leon’s abdomen and hand.

“Good,” he said softly. “That’s real good, 245.” And with that he dipped his fingers into the cum coating Leon’s stomach, and without missing a beat he stuck them between Leon’s lips.

Leon wanted to reel back, but instead he licked Krauser’s fingers clean, because that was what felt right in that very moment. Fingers, grapes, apples or semen. What did it matter? At the moment nothing mattered at all, but he was sure he’d come to regret it later. And he was certain, absolutely certain, that Krauser would never let this go.

And judging by Krauser’s wide smirk, now feral and wild, was that he had, indeed, no intentions of forgetting about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon ate his food like an obedient dog the following day. Waking up next to Krauser was a small price to pay compared with the alternative.

Not giving Krauser the option of mocking him for the previous day was another motivator to do exactly as he said, when he said it. So he ate.

It seemed Krauser was satisfied with that. He didn’t smirk or look at at Leon knowingly. In fact, their morning was almost domestic.

Leon watched Krauser clean his guns, methodical to the letter. Every moment was mechanical, well-rehearsed. And even when he wasn’t aware of Leon watching him, there wasn’t a single slip in his demeanor. No cracks in his mask. Nothing to prove he was human at all, his steely eyes focused on his task and nothing more.

God, it pissed him off to no end, how every single man he’d found an interest for in these past years had all looked like Krauser. What did it say about him? Out of all the men in the world, the traitor and the monster was the one that had gotten him off.

At least Krauser didn’t know that.

“I got you something.”

With a flinch Leon realized he’d been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that Krauser had finished and packed away his guns. Now he stared at Leon expectantly, clearly waiting for some kind of reaction.

“Why?”

“I wouldn’t want you to get bored without me, now would I?” One corner of Krauser’s mouth hitched a little. “Even rats will self-harm if denied stimulation.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I am.” Krauser’s half-smile smoothed out and disappeared.

“Where are you going?”

Krauser sent him a long, sideways glare, clearly debating himself on how much to tell him. Then his shoulders lowered just a fraction, and he exhaled.

“Nothing important.” He stared at Leon. “Just more ants that needs stompin’.”

Leon’s lips thinned, and he didn’t ask anymore. He knew only too well who these ants were.

“Told ‘em I didn’t wanna go,” Krauser suddenly murmured, placing a hand on Leon’s cheek. “Told ‘em I had a bitch to break.” He grinned as Leon flinched away from the touch.

“I get it,” Leon said. “Wesker says ‘jump’ and you only ask how high, right?”

Krauser chuckled. “Something like that.” Despite his jovial tone, though, he grasped Leon’s chin hard. “You behave while I’m gone, alright?”

“Not much else I could do,” Leon gritted, trying to squirm out of Krauser’s hold without much luck. “You got me chained up pretty good.”

“Heh,” Krauser chuckled. “No, you’re right about that.” He watched Leon’s face intently, before fingering the collar again. “You’ve been good, 245.” And with that there was another click of metal, and the collar felt looser around his neck than it ever had before. “You’ve earned some privileges.”

As much as he didn’t want to show Krauser any weakness, he still stuck his fingers under the collar, relieved to find it barely touching his skin at all.

With a faint smile Krauser got up, stretched out his body and cracked his neck from side to side. “Be good,” he said, and placed something on the table before going for the door.

“Hey,” Leon called after him, and Krauser stopped without turning back. “What happens to me if you die out there?”

Krauser shot a look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. “Either you’re disposed of,” he started. “Or you’ll be given to someone else.”

Then he simply walked off, not giving Leon the chance to retort.

Not that he had a retort to give. He sat there, silently staring after Krauser, blood drained from his face.  


* * *

  
A deck of cards.

Leon didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Out of all the things in the world Krauser could have left for him, he’d chosen a deck of cards. It felt wildly out of place in the sterility of the room, although it was as generic as the rest of the place.

Leon sighed and pushed them aside and eyed the tray of food Krauser had left for him.

Without the risk of Krauser coming around just yet, Leon took his time.

First he did his usual morning workout. It had never been more important that he kept in shape, and although he more than anything wanted to find a way to break the chain and get out of the place, the workout helped clear his mind. Helped him gain an appetite as well.

Eating his breakfast in peace was a luxury he had always taken for granted. It was nice eating without an audience, and more than anything it felt good eating without fear. He had no guarantee that Krauser hadn’t tampered with the food, but it seemed unlikely now that he wasn’t around. And if he passed out now, alone, then hey, at least he got some decent sleep, right?

After breakfast he took a long bath, basking in the heat and solitude. No real peace, though, since his mind was still going one hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out how to get out of both the collar and the room. He was still wet from the bath when he stood in front of the mirror, looking at the stiff leather and the smooth metal chaining him to Krauser’s wall. He yanked on it again, frowning at his own reflection. He kept coming back to this. Kept going back to looking at himself and the chain in the mirror, trying to convince himself that they were two different things.

They had started to morph together, though. Not just himself and the chain, but the tattoo in the back of his neck as well. The numbers still burned, although Leon had a feeling that was all in his head.

With nothing better to do, Leon started going through everything in the room again. The dresser was funny, really, like Krauser had no life besides whatever he had here. Perhaps not so much funny as it was sad. Leon touched the fabric. It felt similar to the one Krauser had worn in Spain, a lifetime ago. Leon frowned and pulled away, closing the door behind him.

It was hard to keep track of all the different Krauser’s he’d encountered over the years. From the serious, but loyal Jack Krauser, to the heartless mercenary, to whatever monster he’d turned into now. He wondered who Krauser had been before all of this, and if he’d ever return from the path he’d taken. Hell, if he ever regretted it at all.

Leon sighed and yanked on his chain again. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered but one thing.

He had to get out of here.  


* * *

  
It was hard to keep track of time in this place.

Leon had gone from eating, bathing and plotting, to just wander around aimlessly in his prison. He opened the door into the main living area quite a few times, but so far Krauser hadn’t come back. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if Krauser had said he’d be back that day at all, but those last words kept nagging in the back of Leon’s head.

_Either you’re disposed of, or you’ll be given to someone else._

He couldn’t decide what would be worse; being put down like a dog, or being traded off like a whore between Umbrella workers. Leon shuddered. No, being traded between people like some kind of plaything was definitely worse. He would just have to pray that Krauser came back alive. At least he had known Krauser once.

With a groan Leon dumped down at the table and opened the deck of cards.

It seemed brand new, the outer cover crisp as he slid it open to retrieve the cards themselves. He flicked through them. They were so stiff and new he doubted he’d be able to even shuffle them the way he wanted.

He tried it anyway. Cutting the deck in two, he folded each half in his hands and tried to shuffle them between his fingers. No luck. The cards simply flicked stiffly onto the table instead.

With a sigh he started stacking the cards on top of each other, anything to pass the time.

God, the silence. It cut through both marrow and bone.

It ate at him. It reminded him of Raccoon City, so long ago. Reminded him of those long, empty corridors at the police station. Those long stretches where he couldn’t be sure if he was simply imagined the enclosing silence or if he’d gone deaf. At least until something broke that silence through a wall or through a window.

It put him on edge, kept him waiting for something to come, except it never did. Everything was dead silent, like a tomb. The thought of it being underground just made it worse, and had Leon’s skin prickling with unease.

He had found some meager solitude. With Krauser gone, Leon had taken the liberty of borrowing some of Krauser’s clothes. It had been a struggle forcing the fabric down under the collar, but that wasn’t the biggest concern. It felt obscene somehow, far too personal, to be wearing Krauser’s clothes, but it was better than the alternative. This way, if anyone came, he’d be ready.

The clothes even smelled vaguely of Krauser. That strange combination of danger and familiarity. It just added to how unsettling everything was.

Leon placed the last of the cards, his heart pounding all the while.

How long had Krauser been gone for? WIthout windows there was no telling if it was night or day, and without a clock it was impossible to guess at how much time had passed. It could be hours, or it could be days.

With a groan he dumped down on the bed, trying to avoid looking at the house of cards he’d stacked on the table. Part of him wanted to knock the damn thing over, but an irrational part of him wondered if that just described his situation a little too well.

So instead he let himself fall back on the bed, wondering again how long he’d been locked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon hadn't slept well, and he had been pacing for what felt like hours when he heard someone punching in the code for the main door.

His attention snapped to it, and despite wanting to be inconspicuous, he still found himself going over to the bedroom door to see if it was Krauser coming back, or some nameless Umbrella employee.

Thankfully, or sadly, it was Krauser and Leon found himself wanting to say something, except Krauser’s pose quickly had him change his mind.

Krauser was leaning heavily against the door, blood dripping down his face from a slash over his eye. He pushed himself off after a few moments, and made his way to the bedroom.

He didn’t acknowledge Leon at all, just walked past him and into the bathroom. Leon followed after him like a dog with a pair of slippers.

“What happened?” he asked, watching as Krauser pulled his t-shirt over his head, turning it inside out in the process.

“It’s nothing,” Krauser gruffed, but the deep lacerations across his ribs said differently.

Leon told him as much, which made Krauser chuckle.

“You should’ve seen the other guy,” he simply said, before unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them. He didn’t look at Leon while doing it, just quietly undressed.

Blood had dried across his chest, down his back and even down his thighs, but he seemed unaffected by it. If anything he just seemed tired. Leon kept lingering. Hovering, even, as Krauser stepped into the bathtub.

Unlike Leon, Krauser opted for a quick shower, and Leon realized while water washed over him, that most of the blood couldn’t come from him at all. Well, apart from the gash above his eye and the one over his ribs.

He tried not to stare, but watching Krauser naked gave him a whole different level of unease. He’d seen him shirtless in Spain, he’d seen all that power playing under his skin, but he thought it would be different once he was naked. Most people both looked and felt vulnerable without any clothes on, but Krauser wasn't most people, and Leon would do good in remembering that. If anything he seemed more powerful, every part of him muscular and powerful, and he seemed disturbingly comfortable with his own nudity. He didn’t seem to acknowledge Leon at all, just washed himself down with the same efficiency he had the guns.

Under the spray of the water, Krauser’s hair lost whatever he put in it to slick it back, and it fell over his face instead. Leon watched him, silently, not knowing why.

Then, abruptly, Krauser shut the water off, and ran his hands over his head, wringing some of the water out of his hair, before stepping out of the shower. He granted Leon a full frontal this time, and Leon stared at him, all over, from his still dripping hair, to his muscular chest, and down over his toned stomach and finally to the cock hanging heavy between his legs.

Leon swallowed thickly, forcing his eyes away. He halfway expected Krauser to have picked up on it, that he’d make some snide comment about Leon’s sexuality, but he didn't. Instead he dried himself off, tied the towel around his waist, and moved silently over to the mirror, swinging it open to reveal a medicine cabinet.

Leon stared at it. He’d not even thought to look for a hidden medicine cabinet, and he simultaneously cursed himself, and scanned the inside for anything useful.

It was mostly empty, just a few articles that Leon knew he wouldn’t be able to do much with. Krauser grabbed a first aid kit and got out a hooked needle and thread.

“Guess that explains your face,” Leon said, and Krauser looked at Leon in the mirror with grim amusement.

“It’s a work hazard,” he agreed. “Just a scrape in this case.”

“It’s hardly a scrape when you gotta sew it up.”

Krauser slipped the thread into the needle, and without missing a beat he stuck the needle into his body. He didn’t flinch or move a muscle, just carefully started suturing the wound shut, tugging it tightly for each loop. Leon watched him, wondering how often he’d done this to himself.

With a final loop, tug and double knot, he seemed to be satisfied with his own handiwork, and moved to the gash above his eye. He did it as efficiently as he had his ribs, not making a single expression of discomfort. Once done with that, he disinfected the needle and put it back where he’d found it, before brushing past Leon and to his dresser to get dressed. Then, and only then did he finally look up at Leon’s face.

“Wearing my clothes, huh?” Something passed over Krauser’s face. “I like it.” He moved closer and thumbed the fabric over Leon’s bicep. “Kinda large on you, though, isn’t it?”

“Is that some kind of power fantasy of yours?”

“Hah.” Krauser moved his hand from Leon’s bicep to his hip. “More work for me, though, when I want you naked and ready for me.” He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he spoke again. “I’ll make you a deal, princess. Behave, and I’ll let you wear them. Misbehave and I’ll make sure you won’t even have rags to cover yourself up with.”

Leon didn’t say anything, just stared up at him with a defiance he didn’t feel.

“That means,” Krauser started, moving closer still. “That when I tell you to strip, you fucking strip.”

On one hand, Leon couldn’t deny how much better he felt wearing the clothes, but it was painful admitting the kind of defeat Krauser wanted. Even more because he knew what a struggle it would be to get the t-shirt back off.

Krauser must have seen that turmoil on Leon’s face, because he started rubbing circles into Leon’s hip. “You’ll come to find, 245, that I can be quite pleasant, if you give me what I want.”

“Pleasant, huh?” Leon scoffed. “Is that with or without the drugs and forced handjobs?”

“Did you know,” Krauser murmured and moved his hand from Leon’s hip to his throat. “That Wesker put a shock collar on his pet?” He ran his finger over the leather of Leon’s collar. “I prefer this. It’s more… tangible.”

“A… shock collar?”

“Oh yes.” Krauser fingered the chain. “If his pet moves where it shouldn’t-” He yanked on the chain for emphasis. “I’m not looking so bad anymore, am I?” Before Leon could spit out a reply, Krauser grinned. “It’s time for you to show me how obedient you are.” he said. “Strip.”

Leon clenched his teeth, circling through his very limited options in his head. Finally he started pulling the shirt off from under the collar, feeling utterly defeated.

“I’m impressed,” Krauser said, raking his gaze up and down Leon’s torso. “Well-behaved like a show-dog.”

“Fuck you,” Leon gritted, while unbuckling the belt.

“Mmm,” Krauser simply hummed, and studied Leon as he unzipped the pants and let them fall to the floor. “You’re very pretty, you know that? Especially when you’re fighting me.”

There was an almost electric feeling when Krauser studied him the way he was at that moment, as if Leon could feel the path his eyes took. It was hard not to flinch back when Krauser came closer, but Leon stood his ground.

With little effort Krauser pulled both of Leon’s wrists behind his back and snapped the handcuffs around his wrists. Then he fished a familiar case from his pocket and got a syringe out.

“This shit again?” Leon squirmed and tried to pull himself free from the handcuffs, which didn’t yield at all.

Krauser didn’t reply, just simply bit the stopper off with his teeth, before injecting it into Leon’s shoulder.

Like before, the stuff pulsed through Leon’s veins, and he struggled weakly against the handcuffs. Krauser had definitely given him more this time, because heat started bubbling in him before twenty seconds had even passed.

“How much did you give me?” he gasped, sweat already beading on his forehead.

“Why?” Krauser chuckled. “Feelin’ it already?”

“You know I am, fuck off.”

At least now it was easier to be naked around Krauser. Leon barely cared that his cock was achingly hard and bobbing, not even when Krauser leered at him. Now if only he could touch himself.

Unlike the first time, Krauser was clearly done playing around, because he knelt down on the floor in front of Leon, leaning forward to bite down on Leon’s inner thigh. Leon gasped in surprise.

“Don’t move,” Krauser instructed, and his breath left goosebumps on Leon’s skin.

And this time, Leon complied without a fight. Krauser alternated between licking and biting Leon’s over-sensitive flesh, and it was hard to deny how good it felt. Part of him almost hoped Krauser would suck him off.

He looked down on Krauser’s head, at his still ruffled blonde hair, at his muscular neck and broad shoulders. He should find it disgusting. Should find all of it disgusting, but whatever was floating around in his veins and clouding his thoughts just spurred him on, finding something about it quite erotic instead.

He forced himself to think about what he’d do if his hands were free. It would have been so easy to raise both fists and bring them down on Krauser’s neck, right where his skull and spine met. Or use the chain like he had imagined before, as a makeshift garrote. Anything. Fucking anything. Instead he found himself enjoying the feel of Krauser’s breath fanning over his balls.

He almost whimpered when Krauser pulled away.

“Don’t worry, princess.” Krauser started removing his shirt, and Leon watched the wide expanse of muscle and skin, his adam’s apple bobbing. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Despite the destruction the virus had had on Krauser’s body, there was still something incredibly intriguing about every firm line of him. Leon’s cock bobbed again, and he sank down on the sheets. Sweat had started making his wrists slick, and he moved them against the metal again, but half-heartedly, like he lacked his earlier conviction.

Krauser calmly started unbuttoning his pants, his heavy erection clearly outlined through the underwear. Leon watched him unabashedly, lips slightly parted. It was too hot for him to feel shame at this point, his balls drawn up tight like he was already close to coming.

With a shamelessness that even rivaled Leon’s, Krauser simply folded up his clothing and left it neatly on the table, before stripping out of his boxers as well. Then he walked over and leaned over Leon.

“You really wanna cum, don’t you, boy scout?” Krauser asked, placing one warm hand on the junction between Leon’s groin and thigh. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t ya?”

“Not that desperate,” Leon moaned, but it was a damn lie. The heat wasn’t just concentrating on his lower abdomen, no, it was spreading and coiling up his spine and clouding his mind. His whole body felt like a quivering coil, the arousal bordering on painful.

Krauser gave a crooked half-smile, before sitting down and leaning back comfortably. Then, while keeping eye contact, he retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and smeared a generous dollop of the stuff on his cock, giving himself a few strokes. He held the base of it, pushing it down a little so Leon could get a good look of it.

“That’s too bad,” Krauser said, pumping his hand languidly over his glistening cock. “I could make it all go away, you know.”

Leon watched the mesmerizing movements of Krauser’s hand on his cock; the smooth roll of his wrist, the glisten of lube on his skin.

With a swift movement, he yanked a hold of Leon’s collar, pulling him onto his lap. It happened so fast Leon’s head was spinning, and he groaned in surprise. He didn’t get much of a warning before Krauser’s cock rubbed across Leon’s balls and ass, slick with lube, and the groan morphed into a hiss as he strained to get away.

“Shhh.” Krauser softly bit down on Leon’s shoulder, shifting to allow his cock to slip between Leon’s legs. “Squeeze your legs together around me,” he murmured against Leon’s skin, his breath somehow cool and hot all at once.

And Leon did. He pressed his thighs tightly around the girth of Krauser’s cock, so that when Krauser thrust against him, his cock ran smoothly along Leon’s ass and balls.

“Fuck,” Leon hissed.

He tried to tell himself that this was better. Better than every alternative in his head, except for those impossible ones where he somehow managed to take Krauser down.

It was so hard to think. Everything was so slick and warm, and he thought he could feel every thick vein on Krauser’s cock as it slid smoothly in and out between his legs.

Krauser’s hands were around his waist, feeling Leon’s chest and abdomen as he thrust against him. He’d halfway expected Krauser to be rough, but Krauser took his time, his thrusts even and slow to the point where Leon just wanted to ask him to go faster.

“You didn’t really think I’d let them give you to someone else, did you?” Krauser breathed into Leon’s ear. “Even if I die out there, you’ll always be mine.”

Without the possibility of jerking himself off, the heat and the pressure inside Leon was unbearable, and he let his head hang low as he breathed through the near pain. Even Krauser’s words were turning him on at this point.

“I could be in you,” Krauser continued, pressing his hands on either side of Leon’s pelvis. “I could be hittin’ your prostate right now, make you scream for it.” He held him firmly while pumping his hips a little faster. “I wanna hear you beg for it.”

“I never will,” Leon grunted, despite the fact that pressure had started building in him.

“We’ll see about that.” Krauser started speeding up, rubbing his cock along Leon’s balls in a way that made Leon realize that coming was inescapable.

Krauser must have known as well, must have felt Leon’s breathing pick up and felt his skin get warmer, because he clutched one arm around Leon’s middle while using his free hand to tilt Leon’s face to his. For a split second Leon thought Krauser was going to kiss him, and for a sickening moment he wasn’t sure if he’d welcome that or not.

Krauser didn’t kiss him. Instead he watched Leon with those terrible eyes, and whatever Leon saw in them, it was enough to push him over the edge.

Leon came, and not even a second later, Krauser did as well, their combined releases splattering over Leon’s stomach and thighs. That would have been intimate enough, had it not been for the intense and prolonged eye contact that made Leon feel locked in place.

He could see every flicker of pleasure in Krauser’s eyes, which softened them in the process. He hated it. Hated seeing anything besides the lifelessness he had seen before, because any life, any at all, meant that there was still something left of the Krauser he’d once known.

They both breathed through their orgasms, Krauser’s chest firmly molded to Leon’s back, and before Leon knew what had happened, Krauser had undone his handcuffs. Leon didn’t waste any time, quickly moving away from Krauser.

“That was real good, 245,” Krauser said, not acknowledging Leon’s unease in the slightest, and got to his feet. “You’re doing real good.”

Leon breathed hard, feeling sick with the cum coating his stomach, and watched Krauser as he slipped on his underwear and camos. He gritted his teeth, anger rising in him, and before he fully knew what he was doing, he jumped on Krauser’s back.

He quickly hooked the chain around Krauser’s neck and yanked back with all his might. Krauser stumbled and choked, before grabbing the chain with one hand, and Leon’s head with the other.

“Get. Off.” he hissed through garbled breaths, but Leon simply twisted the chain tighter.

“Never,” Leon hissed right back, surprised when Krauser let go of his head.

With a low grunt Krauser extended his free arm, and the flesh rippled and expanded beneath the skin. Leon had already seen this transformation before, but it wasn’t any less shocking the second time around. The skin split around his shoulder blade and bicep, adding to the destruction already there. The blades on his arm spiked out, and when Krauser turned, his teeth was bared.

“Thought it was that easy, did ya?”

Then, in a blur, he was on top of Leon in the bed, straddling the back of his thighs with a blade to his neck.

“Wha-” Leon started, too disoriented to do much. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was the content of those syringes, or Krauser’s super human speed, but he couldn’t quite recollect how he had suddenly ended up on his stomach on the bed.

His hands flew up to pry the infected arm away, surprised at the texture he found there. It was all wrong, not like skin at all. Parts of it felt rubbery, other parts almost scaly. The blade against his neck felt deadly though, and Leon tried to crane his neck away from it.

“Thought I wouldn’t go down without a fight?” Krauser’s sneered, his breath like fire against Leon’s skin. He shifted on top of Leon, the rough fabric of his camo-pants uncomfortable against Leon’s naked skin. “And you were doing so well.”

Leon still had his hand firmly wrapped around Krauser’s arm, or the remnants of it, and he could feel it pulse under his touch, like it was a living entity of its own. He felt more than that. Krauser’s pulse was beating steady under his fingers, not elevated in the slightest. Krauser really wasn’t human at all, if not even the act of getting choked made his heart pound a little faster.

“I warned you, 245,” Krauser continued, pinning Leon to the bed with a strength Leon couldn’t rival. “If you’re gonna be a little bitch about it, then I’ll have to dominate you properly.”

Leon gave a hoarse little laugh into the pillow.

“You’re really comparing us to dogs?”

“Givin’ me no other choice,” Krauser growled.

Leon went rigid before trying to move his head, only to be met with the steel of Krauser’s arm.

"Don't move, 245, if you value that pretty neck of yours.”

“Fuck you,” Leon gritted.

“Maybe you just like riling me up, huh?” Krauser pushed the blade firmly against Leon’s jugular. “Maybe you want me to truly snap and fuck you like the bitch you are.”

“Never.”

Krauser chuckled and ground his pelvis against Leon’s ass, and Leon was surprised to find that he was achingly hard again.

“I know you won’t do that again,” he said. “There’s no use because I’ll always stop you. I will always be one step ahead.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Leon spat, earning himself a nick from the blade when he tried to get a look at Krauser over his shoulder.

“I hope that little show of rebellion was worth it.” Krauser moved his arm away from Leon’s neck, and stepped off the bed. “Because I can’t let this go unpunished.”

Leon was about to bite out another snappy reply, but when he turned around, the room was empty. Had it not been for the cum currently drying on his skin, he’d been inclined to believe he had truly lost his mind.

Perhaps that was the idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Time bled together after that.

Krauser was never there, at least not fully. Not in person. Or perhaps he was, and Leon was the one who wasn’t entirely there.

He’d caught glimpses of him; of pale blonde hair and angry eyes. Shadows in his peripheral vision. Darkened shapes he couldn’t make sense of. The room was suddenly so dimly lit that it was hard to tell, despite how easy it was to imagine things.

He was being drugged, he knew that much.

Every now and then shadows would appear out of nowhere and his arms would be tilted so and such, followed with a sharp pain that soon dulled. Whenever he crawled onto Krauser’s bed, he soon found himself on the floor instead. Even the leash had shortened. He stopped just shy of the bathtub now, so he had to wash himself in the sink. Perhaps for the best, he thought. He’d probably slip and drown in the bath if he tried.

The worst part wasn’t the drugs. It wasn’t being unable to wash properly, or being forced to sleep on the stiff dog bed. It wasn’t even the meager amount of food he was given. No, the worst was the silence. The solitude. Krauser didn’t come at all. Not to talk, not to stare. The only company Leon had were the shadows in the edge of his vision, and the ghosts of the people he once knew.

Sometimes he thought he saw Sherry, and even Claire and Chris. They’d stand in the shadowy corners of the room, staring at him without a word, blood drying down their faces and chest. Whenever he tried to fully focus on them, though, they simply vanished into thin air. On the worst days he saw the people he’d actually lost. Adam. Luis. _Ada_.

Void of sounds he was only kept company by the rushing of blood in his ears. It was impossibly loud in the all-encompassing silence. He tried talking to the others a few times, and sometimes even Krauser, but his voice was too loud for the room, even when he whispered.

 _This is a tomb_ , Leon thought, more than once. Krauser hadn’t been able to bury him in the rubble in Spain, but he had managed to bury him here. It was a different sort of tomb, but a tomb regardless.  
  


* * *

  
It was some time later when he first heard the voice. At first he thought it was just in his head, along with everything else, but soon he got absolutely convinced that it was another human being. Perhaps another tattooed prisoner. He crawled over to the wall, pressing his ear to it.

He shifted, trying to find where the voice was clearer. If he could just hear someone else, anyone… That thought ceased after a moment, and Leon furrowed his brow.

Was that… Krauser?

It was almost comforting, after the long-winding silence, to hear his voice again, and the thought had Leon flinch back from the wall. So that was Krauser’s game. Leon scoffed. Well, the fact that he saw right through it was a blessing, if nothing else. It was harder for mind games to succeed when the victim saw straight through it, even if Krauser probably just saw that as a challenge.

He moved back to the wall, pressing his hand and ear against the wall. He couldn’t catch what Krauser was saying, but there was no doubt that it was him. Leon would recognize that low angry rumble everywhere. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound. It was better than the silence, than his own sluggish heartbeat. Better than what he imagined the corpses of the others saying.

Again Leon was reminded of how things had been, and how it could have ended.

He had always liked the sound of Krauser’s voice. Always liked how he looked, really. How he acted. That fearlessness. Part of him had even liked how domineering he could be. All that physical strength. He shook his head and resisted the urge to laugh. Everything he had once liked was now used against him.

Leon curled up against the wall, falling asleep to the sound of Krauser’s voice.  
  


* * *

  
It was impossible to say how long he’d slept when he woke up.

It felt as if he’d slept the whole day away, but without an actual day to keep track of, it was hard to say. Perhaps it had been an hour, perhaps ten.

He stumbled for the table, where a tray of food was laid out for him. Ever since his disobedience to Krauser, it had gone from decent meals to meager ones. This time it was a glass of water, and two stale pieces of bread. Leon wasn’t one to complain. Not anymore, anyway. Besides, what was the point of complaining if there was no one there to complain to? He simply started eating, and had sips of water whenever the bread was too dry to get down.

From experience, he knew it didn’t help to save the food. The moment he looked away, the food would be gone, no matter how well he hid it. So he finished it, before crawling back onto Krauser’s bed. Once there he stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to do now.

He thought he caught a glimmer of something out of the corner of his eye, but he decided not to focus on it. Nothing good ever came from that. He had realized that his hallucinations came on a spectrum, of those that he was certain weren’t real, and those- less so. This one was real. It had to be.

The shadow towered over him, and, once more, Leon told himself not to focus on it. Then, in a confusing blur of shadows and a jump in time, he suddenly found himself on the bathroom floor. He shook his head sluggishly. His shoulder stung, and when Leon turned to look at it, he realized it was bleeding. Another needle then. Leon barked out a laugh that sounded entirely too demented for his liking.

The leash had shortened while he was unconscious, and now he was barely able to reach the sink. It was subtle enough that he could believe he was just imagining it. That he was so tired that he didn’t remember he always had to strain. That he found himself pulling the collar to its limit just because it felt good when he stopped. Like scratching an itch.

The shadow was gone before Leon could pinpoint who it was, or if it was even real. It could have been some kind of demon that lived in the corner of his brain, compelling him to move. Just Leon, imagining Krauser coming in to drug him. Slowly succumbing to madness. Leon coughed, before he went very still.

This place was more than a tomb. This place was hell.


	9. Chapter 9

“245.”

Krauser didn’t wait for him to react, he simply slapped Leon’s face and tried again. “245,” he repeated, and this time Leon sluggishly opened his eyes.

The room was bright again, and Krauser was leaned over him with a sour curve to his mouth.

“Kra…” Leon started, but his throat was too dry to cooperate.

Krauser clicked his tongue and turned Leon around so he could fasten his hands behind his back. Leon was too exhausted to fight back, so he just let Krauser do what he wanted.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this,” Krauser said, securing Leon’s wrists tightly with handcuffs. “I take no enjoyment from this.”

Despite how much Leon hated to admit it, there was something comforting about Krauser’s hands on him, and the sound of a voice. He blinked against the lights.

“You better get ready.” Krauser tugged on Leon’s arm. “C’mon.”

Had it been any other day, then Leon would have gritted his teeth by the ease in which Krauser could move him about. He was still handcuffed, which made the position awkward, but Krauser simply moved him over to the bed like he didn’t weigh a thing.

Once there, he got a glass of something that might have looked like milk, had it not been greyish and semi-opaque.

“What the f-” That’s as far as Leon got before Krauser had the glass tipped against his lips.

It was thick and chalky, but with a slightly sweet taste that had Leon open his mouth to get more of it. Krauser looked pleased with him as he finished it.

“Good boy,” he murmured, and stroked Leon’s head.

“What are you planning?” Leon asked, ignoring the affectionate petting while gauging Krauser’s reaction. He knew there was no point in pleading, even if he’d allow Krauser that sort of satisfaction. It really wouldn’t matter, because Krauser was too far gone for any of it.

Krauser didn’t even answer.

Honestly, he still wasn’t sure what Krauser wanted. It was a strange kind of game he was playing, and it had started tugging a little at Leon’s sanity. It was hard to tell what he wanted, if anything at all. Perhaps just the chance to humiliate Leon. Perhaps to finally rape him.

Once Leon was placed down on the bed and adjusted to Krauser’s liking, he left the room, only to return with shackles. He started putting them around Leon’s ankles, tugging them right back into place when Leon started moving his legs away.

“Quit it,” he snapped, yanking on the shackles until he was satisfied with how tight they were.

“What are you gonna do?” Leon whispered, exhausted. He felt outside his own body, his lungs deprived, like all the air in the room had been sucked out. “What are you gonna do, Krauser?”

“I told you,” Krauser said, getting fabric out of his pocket. “I prefer Jack.” He grinned and leaned down over Leon. “It’s more _personal_.”

Leon tried not to laugh. “What are you gonna do now, Jack?”

“Me? I’m not gonna do anything,” he said, and tugged the fabric taut between his hands.

A blindfold. Leon swallowed thickly, too tired to move when Krauser put it over his eyes.

“No, please, let me-”

The last thing he saw before Krauser blocked out the world, were Krauser’s lifeless eyes staring at him, before he was plunged into darkness once more.

* * *

  
Time had passed. Leon didn’t know how much, only that it had.

He thought Krauser had left him shortly after putting the blindfold on, although he couldn’t be sure. If he was still in the room, then he was very quiet.

Leon’s head swayed, small purple and red spots dancing in front of his closed eyes. He kept thinking he heard people talking in the other room. Sometimes he even thought he heard footsteps around him, but whenever he tried to speak, the room would fall silent again.

It wasn’t quite like the previous days, there was no solitude, but he still felt like he had lost his mind. The low rise and fall of voices in the other room didn’t phase in and out of existence, though, and it didn’t sound like Krauser either. He didn’t get to ponder it further before a warm, solid hand slid over Leon’s upper arm.

“Did ya miss me?” Krauser asked, and his voice sounded different, without Leon being able to pinpoint why.

The saddest part was that Leon almost had. If nothing else, Krauser’s presence meant something real and tangible. Human contact and the sound of a voice. Perhaps even safety, no matter how meager.

“Wha-” Leon started, but his mouth was too dry to form words, and when he moved his head to try again, the world seemed to tip over instead.

He expected Krauser to say something, anything, maybe even laugh at Leon’s helplessness, but instead he kept quiet and got into bed behind Leon, holding his arms further back. He was so warm.

They sat like that in silence. Krauser didn’t move, but Leon could hear and feel Krauser’s chest rising and falling, and the heat of his breath on his back. It was quicker than before, each ending in something resembling a hiss. What were they waiting for?

“What you gave me,” Leon whispered. “What was in it?”

Krauser didn’t respond, just tightened his hold around Leon’s arms.

Then something happened to make Leon’s heart flutter in his chest. There, right above Leon’s knee, was a slight touch.

“Who’s there?” Leon managed, pressing himself back against Krauser’s chest. “Who is it?” A cold sweat broke out on his upper lip when strange hands started sliding up his thighs.

“Krauser? Please! Who’s there?”

It was strange, but the thought of Krauser forcing himself on Leon was something he had been anticipating, and somehow the thought of Krauser violating him was better than the thought of someone else, someone unknown, doing it. Krauser was - or at the very least had been - familiar.

Krauser didn’t respond, but his breathing had changed, the grip on his arms hardening.

Then soft lips pressed against Leon’s thigh, and Leon squirmed against Krauser’s hold.

“Krauser, what is-”

The thought ended there as the hands on his thighs tightened their hold on him, and Leon felt soft hair fall across his skin when the person left soft trails of kisses up his thigh. Whoever it was had soft hands, soft lips, and Leon found himself desperately clinging to the hope that it wasn’t one of Umbrella’s little creations. He tried not to focus too much on the sensation, but he thought he could feel the slight prickling of facial hair.

He tried to jerk weakly away from Krauser’s grip, but he was tugged right back into place, just in time for a slick tongue to circle the sensitive skin on his inner thigh.

“Krauser!” Leon shouted. “Who is that? What are you planning?”

Krauser didn’t reply, in fact, the whole room was silent, except their breathing. Leon’s was raspy, his chest tight with panic, while Krauser’s had steadied down some. Then, although Leon didn’t want to think about it, there was the wet, suckling sounds from the person between Leon’s legs.

Slowly, unrelenting, the person started licking the shaft of his penis.

“Oh God,” Leon whispered. He’d expected something like this for a while, but he realized then that he’d never be ready for it. It felt surreal and detached. He’d expected Krauser to rape him. Violate him. Hurt him. Not this. Anything but this.

“Krauser, please, don’t-”

This time Krauser stroked the crook of Leon’s elbow with his thumb, ever so gently, before going still again.

The stranger’s tongue circled the head of his dick, and although Leon wasn’t hard, the person didn’t seem to care. Instead the stranger opened their mouth to slip his cock in, a wet tongue swirling around him, while a hand started kneading his balls.

Despite everything he was, everything he felt, the sickness and the anger, he found his body reacting to the sensation between his legs.

And it felt good. That was the worst part. Not being held down and tattooed, not being forced to live like a dog by someone he had considered a friend, but that his own body would betray him like that. That despite everything, the nausea, the dizziness and the increasing number of blood red specs in front of his eyes, it felt good.

 _Maybe it’s the drug,_ Leon thought desperately. _Maybe it’s still just Krauser and me here, no one else._ And wasn’t that just something? He almost laughed at the realization that Krauser was getting what he wanted.

The stranger started moving its mouth down his shaft, enclosing him in hot, wet tightness as a slick tongue worked around him.

Leon shuddered when the stranger sank down, engulfing him, swallowing him, lips enclosing the base of his cock. He groaned in equal parts pleasure and disgust when the stranger moved its head back up, back down, up again, bobbing its head, tongue circling and pressing and lapping at all the right places.

“Fuck,” he mumbled weakly, tensing his body in an effort to get away from the person sucking him off, even if it meant pressing himself against Krauser’s chest. His whole body was strained and shaking, every joint feeling like it had been pulled away from their sockets. After God only knows how long with inactivity, the sudden strain was exhausting.

Krauser changed his grip, holding both of Leon’s wrists with one strong hand, moving the other one up to Leon’s blindfold, tugging it down. He didn’t have to change his grip, didn’t have to hold him at all. Leon didn’t think he’d be fit to run, even if he’d somehow find the energy for it.

He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to take in what was being done to him.

“Look,” Krauser demanded, steering his chin in the direction of his crotch.

“N-no,” Leon breathed, horrified.

“I said, _look_ ,” Krauser hissed, tightening his hold on Leon’s wrists, almost crushing them in the process.

Leon opened his eyes, trying to blink away the indignant tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. The room seemed entirely different, overlapping patterns in bright colors twirling and spiraling before he could fully focus on the person sucking his cock. It wasn’t just red lights dancing in front of his eyes now, it was blind, blinking panic.

“Oh God!” he yelled, a new horror burrowing into his skull. He was going insane. “Oh God…! Oh God!” This place right here, this place was hell, and Krauser had buried him to his neck in it.

At least his cock followed directions this time, going limp in Luis’ mouth. Except it couldn’t be. Luis was dead. Impaled. Leon had watched him die.

But yet… There he was. Black hair was framing his face, framing all those familiar features, but this time there was a strange, sparkling quality to his skin, making him seem hazy, somehow, shadowy, adding to the horror Leon felt. Luis’ eyes were pale and emotionless as he stared through Leon. There was no familiarity there, no recognition. Whatever this creature was, it wasn’t Luis.

“You’re dead! You’re dead! You’re dead!” Leon couldn’t help it. He was completely lost in a panic he hadn’t felt before. Krauser’s hands were a straitjacket, because he had to have lost his mind.

He saw people around them, hiding in the shadows, and he didn't have to look to know that the others had come back. Perhaps they were even waiting in line.

“Krauser!” Panic rose in him until it was hard to breathe, his chest heaving and his blood rushing in his ears. Everything was wrong. Everything was tipping out of focus. None of it was real. “Jack, _Jack_ , please!”

Except it was. He saw everything that happened to him, without being able to stop it.

“Jack, please!” Leon didn’t care that his voice was laced with panic. “Please, I’ll do anything!” He knew he was pleading, like he’d vaguely promised he wouldn’t do, but reality was shattering all around him, and he was shattering right along with it. He’d do anything, welcome anything, even Krauser’s mocking laughter, but Krauser stayed silent.

Luis stayed silent as well. He didn’t even stop what he was doing, just kept sucking on Leon’s limp cock while Leon tried to squirm away. He was screaming, he realized, and Krauser just let him scream. He screamed until his voice gave out, until his throat went raw. He let Leon scream until there was nothing left in him.

Then finally, Leon just resigned, going limp in Krauser’s arms.

It must have been what Krauser had been waiting for, because he made a short, sharp sound, and then Luis pulled away from Leon’s crotch.

It was so transparent. So obvious what Krauser was doing, but Leon still angled his head so could press his face against Krauser’s neck. He wasn’t even aware he was heaving helplessly until Krauser let go of his wrists, enclosing Leon in a tight embrace without a word.


End file.
